<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270901">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freak Like Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Group Sex, Multi, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "In Your Room". Same universe as "Mine", so Veronica and Lyla are half-sisters. Lyla decides she was left out of Veronica and Opie's last experience and seeks to correct that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars/Jax Teller/Opie Winston/Lyla Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freak Like Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lyla found out that Jax had let Opie fuck me, she was pissed. Not that her husband had sex with her sister, but that she wasn’t included. So she and I planned a play night, and instead of me following orders for once, the guys were going to…At least, we hoped they would. </p>
<p>Lyla and Opie came over for dinner, and as Lyla and Jax were cleaning up the kitchen, I took Opie’s hand and led him into the bedroom. <br/>	“Take off your clothes, Opie.”<br/>	“My wife…your sister is in the other room.”<br/>	“I know. Take off your clothes.”<br/>	“I think this is a bad idea.”<br/>	“I promise it’s not.”<br/>I unzip my dress and let it pool at my feet, demonstrating that I was nude underneath. He groans and takes his shirt off as I undo his pants. As he finishes taking his pants off, I get on my hands and knees on the bed.</p>
<p>When he climbs onto the bed behind me, he kisses my spine and then slams into me. I moan loudly as he bottoms out.<br/>	“Shh, Veronica.”<br/>	“No, baby…This isn’t a secret. Fuck me hard, but slow Ope. It’s a marathon, not a sprint…All the players aren’t even here yet.”</p>
<p>As he slowly thrusts into me, Lyla leads Jax into the room. Jax leans over and kisses me before saying:<br/>	“You sure about this?”<br/>	“Fuck, yes.”<br/>	“You’re fine with me fucking your sister?”<br/>	“Yeah. And if I wasn’t, I’d be a bit of a hypocrite considering her husband’s cock is my second favourite in the world.”<br/>	“Okay then.”</p>
<p>Lyla is already naked by this point, so she says:<br/>	“Ope, bring her onto your lap with your cock still in her. I’m going to lick my sister’s pussy while my husband fucks her.”<br/>Opie growls and says: <br/>	“Oh, yes…Please tell me someone thought to film this.”<br/>He pulls me up so I’m perched on his legs and then he leans back and forces my legs open more. Lyla gets on her hands and knees in front of me before she runs her tongue along my pussy and the bit of Opie’s cock that she can get to. She then takes my clit into her mouth and gently sucks on it as Opie moves inside of me. I gasp and breathe heavily as I say:<br/>	“We’re filming it. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>I watch as Jax stands behind Lyla, his fingers working in her. She gasps and moans against my clit, sending vibrations through me. When he pulls his fingers out of her, he sucks them off as he holds her hips in place with his other hand and slams into her. </p>
<p>Jax fucks Lyla hard and fast while Opie barely moves in me. He whispers in my ear:<br/>	“I want this to last. I love being inside you.”<br/>I turn my head and kiss him before whispering:<br/>	“We can do it again, Ope. Fuck me.”<br/>	“As you wish.”<br/>He starts thrusting hard and fast into me as Lyla starts flicking her tongue over my clit. I say:<br/>	“I’m close. Jax, get Lyla off.”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>I watch as he reaches down and starts rubbing Lyla’s clit. It doesn’t take much before she’s moaning Jax’s name against my clit, biting down in the process. I come screaming, and Opie moans as I milk his orgasm out of him. When he’s done, he whispers in my ear:<br/>	“You know, there’s a sick part of me that wants to knock you up.”<br/>	“That is a sick part, don’t listen to it.”</p>
<p>Jax pulls out of Lyla, still hard, and once Lyla moves off of me, I get off of Opie’s cock and walk over to Jax. He picks me up, sliding through Opie’s come into me and walks us over to a wall. He fucks me hard and fast against the wall, slamming my head into it with each thrust. He comes moaning my name and puts me down. </p>
<p>We walk back over to the bed and collapse into a pile with Lyla and Opie. Lyla says:<br/>	“So, Ronnie…For our next round of incest should we include Wallace?”<br/>Jax and I both start laughing, and she says:<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Been there, done that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>